The present invention generally relates to D.C. motor driving circuits, and more particularly to a D.C. motor driving circuit having a circuit construction such that the D.C. motor can be driven with small power consumption.
A conventional circuit for driving a D.C. motor comprises conventional driving circuit having a circuit construction in transistors connected in Darlington pairs, as will be described hereinafter in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. However, in this conventional driving circuit, current constantly flows through the transistors connected in Darlington pairs as will be described hereinafter, and there was a disadvantage that the power consumption is large.
When the D.C. motor is used as a capstan motor a recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a tape recorder and a video tape recorder and the recording and/or reproducing apparatus is designed as a portable type which is driven by a battery, the large power consumption of the D.C. motor is a serious disadvantage since this will lead to shorter serviceable life of the battery.